


Co-op

by SkyEsther



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Action, Biological Weapons, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Genocide, Magical Tattoos, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character Death, Moving Tattoo(s), Original Character Death(s), Suspense, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyEsther/pseuds/SkyEsther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demons of the modern era are desperate. Their future is looking dim but there's only one of them that will not stop until the record is set straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I hate this..."

A young girl stood in front of the school, tugging at the hems of the green skirt and avoiding the stares of the other students. Her long black hair tied in a ponytail. Her ends dyed a near platinum blonde. She breathed and walked into the school. Smacking the gum in her mouth. Her simple make up looking over done to the others. Of course, a Latina female among a bunch of Japanese students. She probably stuck out more than that one white guy at a N.W.A concert back in the day.

She has hips, she has breasts, she's curvy. Typical Latin features that most of these kids don't see. The only thing is...being at this school, she doesn't belong because of a few things. She's a demon and she's a fucking adult.

_"Take it easy, Co, you're doing fine."_

"Porque?! I am posing as a teen. Are you loco?!" She kept her voice low. The person in her ear obviously not seeing the stares and awkwardly glances. "Mi Dios..."

_"Look, once we get this information. You're out. Till then...your legs look mighty nice."_

"Pendejo!" She mumbled.

She sucked it up and adjusted the bag in her hand. "I hated school the first time. I'm not looking forward to it again. Especially one I just started understanding..." The bell rang. The students hurried to their classes while she strolled without a care in the world.

She walked into a class. Eyes on the new girl. She was about to sit down but the teacher told her to introduce herself. Her gray eyes stared at him and she sighs. "...okay..." She looked to the students and relaxed. "Hello..." She said best she could though her accent strong. "I'm Cosima Hernandez, I'm...eighteen..." Gritting her teeth as she said that. "And-"

"From America?" One student asked.

"...N-No...but I'm still talking, jackass..." Whispering the harsh word under her breath. "...I'm boricua... Eh, Puerto Rican... Born and raised in Puerto Rico, obviously,..." She fiddled with her bag. "That's bout it..." She turned to the teacher. "May I sit down...now?" The teacher nodded 'yes' and she did so, sitting in an empty seat that seemed to be purposely set in the middle of everyone. The awkwardness almost over.

By the time lunch came round Cosima had tucked herself away from the students. Checking her phone for updates and such.

"Hey."

Quickly she turned around hiding the device behind her, standing in front of her a girl with long black hair. "Sí... I mean yes?"

"Just wanted to say 'hi'. Being a new transfer student so late in the year...a little odd I guess."

"Were you in the class room?" Cosima asked not really recognizing her face.

She laughed a bit. "No. I just happened to see you walking and it's kind of obvious but odd since graduation is coming so soon. Not to be mean or anything."

"I know what you mean." Cosima spoke in a monotonish voice.

She then looked around. "If you wanna join me and my friends for lunch, you're more than welcome. My name is Kagome. Higurashi, Kagome."

"Cosima. And thanks but I'll decline, you do this to all the fresh kids here?" Finding her kindly nature suspicious.

"Not really." She said in a matter of fact tone. "Just the ones that are, oh you know, demons." Kagome chuckled nervously.

Cosima swiftly pushed Kagome against the school's wall in a second. Using only her free arm. "How do you know?" Cosima demanded.

Kagome struggled a bit, taken off guard by her actions. "I..uh...I know. I have friends that...are...uhh...I can't...breathe..."

Cosima removed her arm from the girl's chest. She then took deep breaths. "Friends?...a human..." She said in disbelief. She frowned and then before she could do anything a voice in her head disrupted her.

_"Chill out Co! This isn't part of the mission! Chill the fuck out!"_

Cosima sighed. Watching as Kagome gripped her chest.

_"Didn't you hear what she said?"_

"Que?"

_"Just stand down, oh wow, what luck this is! Hurry to the rendezvous site, ASAP!" The connection cut._

Cosima stood there. She didn't say anything, she just left the startled girl against the school building wall.

•|•|•

Equipment blaring and buzzing quietly in a windowless room. She had came in a few minutes ago, waiting impatiently. "Rico..." She said with an attitude.

"Hush...okay..." Hands her a report as he scoots in his chair to her. "This is our break! Can you believe it..."

Cosima snatched the papers. "This will help...are you sure?"

"Positive" he stood from his seat and stretch. A grin came over his face as he walked to her. Though her hand on his face stopped him. "Co?"

"No...this is too important to set aside because of your hormones."

"We're married."

"And?" She looked at her husband. Married for fifteen years. Never would she think a human would stay like this with her. Through everything. "Rico...just calm down." She walked over to the table and grabbed some ammo, a .45-well two, a mini computer and a few other things. "Send me that report to my system. I don't need a paper trail on me." She asked as she geared up.

Rico nodded. " Sure. But do you really need all that?"

"You never know..." She loaded her gun. "Besides..." She paused. "You can't be too careful..." She finished up and adjusted her vest. Rico had did what she asked before hovering over the computer set up. She watched.

Here in Japan because a lead came up and the people she agreed with work with let her come. Her husband had jumped aboard when no one wanted too. She was glad for his support, even if she didn't show it. Cosima walked to and leaned down. Wrapping her arms around him and nuzzling his neck before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Gracias mi querido. Realmente."

Rico chuckled. " stop it..." He jested. "Now hurry just see what you can find." He looked at her with his hazel eyes and smiled. Cosima smiled as well. They shared a kiss and she left to investigate.

Dead in the night, Cosima stood in front of the shrine. She didn't wait and hurried up. She took pictures of everything and inspected what she though could help. Though what got her attention was a very faint scent of a demon. Half breed to be honest. She followed it to the house then the trail was stronger at another location. So she went with no hesitation.

Nothing except an empty space with a well. "Damn..." She left the small area and back to the house. She had forced opened the kitchen window. Carefully gaining entry inside the house. Everything dark and still. Cosima crept through to the dinning area. She then tiptoed around. Looking for an office of sorts. Nothing. Cosima had slowly opened doors that lead to a bathroom, closet, or bedroom. As she was about to walk out she noticed a shed outside the home. Quickly she hurried outside. Though a loud meow sound stopped her. Cosima looked and saw she stepped on a cat's tail. Then upstairs a door opened.

"Buyo?" Said a young boy. Cosima quickly hid in the shadows of the hallway. The boy had sleepily walked down stairs. The cat staring in her direction. "Buyo..." He looked in the darkness. "Stop being so silly come on." He said as he ruffled the cat's ears but the animal never took its eyes from Cosima. When the door close she let out a sigh of relief.

Her attention went back to the storage house.

Upon opening the door, she saw a lot of boxes. Lots of boxes. A lot of them filled with nothing but cheap trinket key chains or old odd relics. She shifted through the boxes. Rearranging as she went. "Pack rats" she muttered so coldly.

It wasn't until a few moments later she came across a box with a name. Covered with dust and cobwebs. She removed the box from its area and shined her flashlight. Cosima opened the box. Inside, papers. Lots of it. She grabbed a file and opened it. A grin on her face. Hidden underneath all the artifacts and junk, were the papers she needed to prove everything. All she needed now was one person.

She put everything back and organized the room. She hurried back to the hideout to tell Rico the big news.

Though what happen when she returned, was something she couldn't dream of.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell are you doing?" Cosima asked confused as equipment was being whirled away. Rico stood in the center. His glasses resting on his head. She went to him. "Rico?!"

"They're shutting us down...Agency said this is dead end. Mission over."

"What...no it's not!" Cosima said. "Come on. We're so close. Just give it more time." Agents continued to take equipment. Cosima stared at Rico. "Porque...porque Rico?!"

Rico looked at her sadden. "I don't know...we'll think of something..." He paused. "You know...I misplaced...some important files at the hotel...it's gonna take sometime...or did I leave them...elsewhere..."

Cosima stared for a moment before she got the hint. "Don't worry...I'll see if I can get them..." She gave a small smile before rushing off. It was nearly dawn. Cosima had to get the man she needed. The one who can fix everything. She hurried back to the shrine. The place...he had to be there.

The demoness ran towards the house once she arrived on the property. She stopped mid way. Her attention at the empty small place. She sworn she smelled something off about it. Everything was telling her to ignore it. But...that smell. It..it was like another breeze. She glanced at the house. Cosima had time. Quickly the woman investigated. Once inside, she followed the scent to the well. Eyebrows raise. "Mi Dios...?" She felt she was suffering from lack of food and sleep. She had to though. She felt air blowing up from the well.

Staring down, the woman grew confused. Then her vision. "...w-..." Her world spun and she felt herself light on her feet. She placed a hand on her earpiece.. "R-Rico..." All she heard was static. Then darkness.

°•°•°•°•

 

__

_"Are_ you sure this is gonna work? I mean...demons...aren't they just a myth?"

"I don't know...I would think so but the boss seems pretty damn sure. All we need to do is watch for the signs."

"Right..."

Her ears twitched. "...what?" She looked around. She noticed a lot more police than she liked. Some she didn't even recognize. Not that she was in trouble with the law a lot but she memorized their scents. Half of them, smelled from the states or another country...

"Mami! Mami! Mami"

She broke her though. "Si, Priscilla?"

Big brown eyes and large curls looked at her. They sat at a small table outside some new cafe. She noticed a lot of humans and demons gathered here. "Mami! Is this ice cream really that good?!"

"Ay...I don't know hija. We'll have to see when papi gets back." She looked and smiled at Rico. How he tried to juggle three ice cream bowls. Though her attention was still stuck on that odd conversation.

"Watch carefully." One said.

"How will we know?"

"Demons have good hearing-"

Cosima raised a brow. The men stopped talking. They began texting. "Co?"

"Huh?"

"Eat before it melts."

Cosima looked back at the table. The bright color icecream screamed at her. Of course, Priscilla loved it. She jumped for joy in her seat. A cute five year old girl. Suddenly though the men start talking. About something in the food. Cosima grew concern.

"Mami!" Priscilla called out. "Here!" She held out a huge spoon of ice cream, she having already ate a few bites. Evident by her creamy moustache. Cosima smiled and _took_ a bite. Though she froze. Priscilla looked worried. "Mami?"

"Poison..."

She heard the word. Then noticed around her some refused to it. The ones that did so, the demons. Which she noticed the police texted each other, pointing at those who didn't eat. Cosima frowned and then look at her family.

"Cosima?" Rico asked as he finished his ice cream.

"...something's not right..." She whispered.

Cosima looked at the ice cream and then looked up. Though suddenly Rico's face vanished...a bright white light blinded her. She heard people talking, echos, and wheels turning. She moved her arms but they were stuck. "R-rico..." She spoke softly..."Priscilla..."

"It's coming to. Quick."

Cosima looked around, everything blurred but she could still tell where she was...nothing but white walls. Then her memories came back. Dead in the middle of the night her daughter had came to her complaining of not feeling well. Then she fainted. Cosima and Rico took their child to the hospital. Where the chaos happened.

As they sat quietly in the room. People, soldiers...stormed in. They knock Rico down and proceeded to take Priscilla. Cosima, upset, attacked them. Tossing one out the window. Calling for her daughter. Her eyes glowed. They shouted she's one. Get her. As Priscilla cried, Cosima was ultimately taken down. A drugged injected to her as she was focused on her child.

"P..Priscilla... Priscilla!" She screamed and began to escape. One of persons stuck her in the arm. The cold liquid worked fast. Cosima grew tired as tears fell. Mouthing her daughters' name.

"This one is different..." A man said.

"Don't be fooled...it's...they...are all the same..."

•°•°•°

"Pri...-"

"Pri..." She said softly. A light shined. A warm light. Then she felt a ground. She heard voices and slowly opened her eyes. Cosima struggled to get up. Her head hurting,like a terrible hang over or piss poor music that shouldn't be called music. "Mi...Dios..." She looked up. Clouds. Sunshine. "Strange..."

Laughter, children's laughter. Cosima looked at the vines. She gripped them tightly. Getting a good footing, she ejected herself out the well. Up in the air, her grey eyes widen. Nothing but trees. Though moments ago, she was in a city. "...que pasa..." She mumbled. Landing on the earth in seconds. She looked down. Two children. Two girls clung to each other. Mouth wide open and staring at the lady in the black skintight outfit. Objects attached to her legs, arms, and back. Black hair a mess but drape down her chest and shoulders.

She looked unreal to them. The girls stood up, they looked aliked. Twins. Cosima tossed her hair behind her. The girls whispered to each other then stared at the stranger.

"Demon!" They said and began to play attack her. Cosima looked confused. She snapped out of her confusion when one girl touched her gun.

"No. No. No. Not for child." She said. Her accent thick when she spoke Japanese.

They giggled. "You sound funny."

Cosima turned red. "¡¿Que?! Como te atreves." She huffed as she kneeled down. "Game, yes?" The girls nodded.

"Get away!" Yelled a voice. A small boy rushed out and stood between Cosima and the girls. His tiny guard up.

"She came from the hole!" Said one of the twins.

The young fox glanced at them. "What?" They pointed at the well. He looked at Cosima and the well. She stood up and glanced as well. "Demon...protecting humans?" Cosima sighed. She walked to the well and glanced down. Pressing a button on her earpiece. "Rico?' She called. Nothing but static. She raised a brow. "What sort of a witchery is this..." She mumbled. When she turned around, the woman was hit with a spinning top.

The young boy hurried the girls home. Though enraged and annoyed, Cosima followed the brat.

"Help! Kagome! Inuyasha! Sango! Miroku!" The fox shouted. Though the twins only giggled.

Cosima slowed her pace as she came to the village. She glanced around, never has she seen something like this. Granted her age and all but she had lived on an island. "Geez..." She watched the three run off. Though no longer was that her concern. Again she tried her radio. Nothing. Still static. She pulled out her cell. That cursed no signal.

Wherever she was. Obviously, her tech wasn't going to reach shit. She pulled out her mini laptop. It had full battery. "Good...good..." She turned it off to preserve her resources. Putting away her things. She walked in the direction they did.

Seconds into the walk though, she got hot. Unzipping her outer jacket, she took it off. Staying in a pastel grey tank top. Her arms from the wrist up covered in ink. It continued onto her back. She watched her step as some spots had mud.

"Hold it." Yelled a voice. Cosima slowed her walking but never stop. She look at who said that. Standing in front of her a young woman with a black and pink outfit and a large looking boomerang behind her. Still Cosima walked. "I said hold it!" She effortlessly tossed her weapon at Cosima.

The weapon was fast, no doubt about that. Cosima timed it best she could.. The woman stepped back enough to dodge it. At the same time she pulled her gun from its holster and aimed it at the human for a kill shot.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Running in front of her another girl dressed in red and white. Though this one had a familiar face. "Put that down!" She took out her bow and arrow and aimed it at Cosima, "put it down ...Cosima..."

She raised a brow. "What's going on here. I don't have time for this cowboys and native games."

Kagome huffed. "You tell me. How did you get here?"

"You talk first."

Kagome pulled the . "No. You listen to me-"

A loud sound echoed out of nowhere and birds flew off. Kagome stood there shocked. Her bow split in half. Before she knew it, her white garment turned pink than red. The woman next to her didn't know what had happened. She just saw her friend fall to then ground dazed.

"Kagome...Kagome?!" She called. Rushing to her dear friend.

Cosima went up to her. Staring down, shaking her head "I have a gun and very little patience for bullshit. Not a good combination."

Kagome gasped. Her right head flew up to her left shoulder when her brain began to register the pain. "Y-y-you shot...m-m-me?"

"Y-y-yes." Cosima mocked. She put her gun away.

"Y...you could've grazed me..." Kagome realized.

Cosima opened Kagome's top carelessly. Villagers stared in curiosity if they hadn't ran from the sound. "Si... But then I could've hurt an innocent person. Its stuck in your bone." She pulled out her knife.

"Get away from her!" The woman yelled at Cosima. Though Cosima ignored her. "Kagome..."

"Sango..." Kagome looked at her friend.

Cosima stared at them. They had been silent for some time. Impatient, Cosima poke Kagome's wound. Which cause her to scream. "It's a shoulder wound. You'll live...though not for long if you don't tell me what the hell is going on!"

"I don't know who you think you are but you are not getting away with this!" Sango said angrily.

"Puta...I'm actually the best choice you have because she can still die from this and I'm pretty sure you don't know shit about this."

"What?!"

"If you don't calm. You'll bleed out and I need information and answers, chica." Cosima told Kagome.

Sango gritted her teeth. She was curious as how this woman knows Kagome and the weapon she has was different from the ones they had. She seen a gun before...but not like that. "Fine..."

Cosima put the fabric back over Kagome's shoulder. "Alright I'll need ...well she'll need something to bite down on so she doesn't swallow her tongue."

Kagome stared in shocked. "What?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Calm.

That's how it was now but not then...

_About thirty minutes ago..._

"OW!" Kagome yelled as Cosima dug into her flesh.

Blood puddled underneath her. Cosima worked fast. Then young woman screamed. Sango wondered when Inuyasha and Miroku would return. They had gone to another village to slay a demon but that wasn't too long ago. She knew she should've listened to her gut. Sango grasped Kagome's hand. "Hang on..."

Sango watched Cosima. The other woman had took out a knife and asked for alcohol. The woman poured it on her hands before working to get whatever it was in Kagome out. In seconds, blood covered her hands. Sure enough Kagome's scent would work it's way to Inuyadha quickly.

After nearly an hour of work, Cosima pulled out a small object and stuck it in a bowl of liquor she had poured early. Cosima washed her hands and dove into her chest. Pulling out a small box. Kagome looked at her. "This isn't time for a break...and that's bad for your health." She said weakly.

Cosima found a lighter and lit up her cigarette. "There's always time." She inhaled the menthol like flavor and blew out the smoke. She then took the lit part of the cigarette and drove it into Kagome's wound. Which she screamed again.

Outside just coming in from the forest, a villager ran to Kaede and Rin. "it's Lady Kagome."

"What?"

Kagome calmed down. She breathed heavily. Cosima had used the cigarette to burn the bullet hole closed. It wasn't too big so it would do. Cosima took her knif and dipped it in the alcohol. Then wiped it on a spare cloth. "Now...explain..."

Kagome glanced at her. "I ...I don't know what to explain. How are you here?"

"Where's here? Last I checked I had just met you at your school and came to your home."

Kagome looked surprised but tired. What...that was ...like half a year ago . She thought. "Wait..." She paused. "Why were you at my house?"

Cosima leaned on the wall. "Files. Higurashi...Dr. Higurashi...that's the man I was looking for. " She looked at Kagome. "You're his daughter, no?"

She blinked. "My...dad...?" She looked confused but began to fade out.

"Kagome!" Shippo shouted.

Cosima watched as Kagome drifted to sleep. Just then an old woman and a young child rushed in. "Kagome!" The girl yelled.

Sango cleaned up her home. "She's okay...just resting." She noticed how they stared at the stranger. Sango looked at them and walked out to explain.

Cosima watched, it was cleared they weren't trusting of her and she felt the same. She wasn't here for friends. A mission. That's her concern. She looked down at Kagome. Sleeping. Cosima crawled over. Taking her right hand and resting it at the base of Kagome's head and neck. She closed her eyes. "You will tell me...what I need to know." She opened her eyes and they were a dull dead white.

One of her tattoos, a vine , moved. Growing in a way, it extended from Cosima's arm down her forearm and wrist to her middle finger. The tattoo molded itself to Kagome's skin, causing her to let out a soft like moan. The tat merge itself on the back of her neck and then underneath her skin when it reach the base of the skull. Making a telepathic like connection. Kagome opened her eyes, they too like Cosima's.

In her thoughts: Cosima saw the last year. The Latina woman made a face, the events this girl went through here in the last six months. Then Cosima froze when Kagome's memory went to her standing at the well. Talking to her mother. Kagome talking to herself about the jewel. The feudal era. The time gap. Cosima quickly broke the connection. Kagome closing her eyes and her body jolted at the sudden break. Cosima stood up and her tattoo went back in its original position of wrapping around her arm. "The fuck is happening?!" She murmured.

Had she been gone for six months? Away from..whatever. She panicked. The woman then gripped her hair, just now noticed its length a bit longer and the temp dye gone. Despite this she glanced at the door. Cosima tiptoed to the wall and leaned against it. Something was coming.

She could hear the loud foot steps and a voice shouting 'Kagome!'. She waited. The person entered and she grabbed their arm and forced them against the wall. Cracking it through and through. She twisted their right arm up behind their back. "What the hell is this! Kagome!" He yelled. He sniffed the air. Blood, smoke, and alcohol. All mixed with an unfamiliar scent of gunpowder and perfume. "Get the hell off me!" He used his strength to push her away.

"Half breeds! Some of you haven't learned!" Cosima said as she grabbed him by the back of the neck and forced him to the ground.

"That's enough!" The old lady walked in. "Young woman. Why would you attack Kagome?"

Cosima let go of the man...or her opinion. "I don't like those ordering me around."

"She knows your name...how?"

Cosima watched as the boy got up and went to Kagome "I ran into her not too long ago. Though I don't have time to stand here and say it's confidential information." Cosima crossed her arms underneath her breasts. "It's clear I am not from here. And if it counts, I apologise for any wrong use. I am not used to Japanese culture."

"Clearly." Kaede said, noticing her slight mispronunciation of some words.

Cosima grunted. "This girl is gonna help me. And anyone in my way, I won't hesitant to take out." She went to sit down.

"Why don't you explain more?" Kaede said.

"Why don't you go bury yourself in a hole!" Cosima snapped. "I just need the girl. No one else!"

"Why you bitch-" he went to get up and put this lady in her place. When suddenly he hit the ground.

Kagome moved a bit. "Inuyasha...sit." She had mumbled again and the necklace took command.

"Kagome!" Kaede said. "You shouldn't move."

"I'm fine...really." Kagome rubbed her shoulder. The spot still hurt but the wound had began to heal quickly. "But how?" She looked to the Hispanic woman. Cosima didn't answer. " what do you want?" She asked. This woman meant what she said. If giving her what she wanted would end this hostilely then so be it. "You mention my dad but he died. Years ago."

That stone cold expression faded. "Que..¿a qué te refieres?" Cosima pushed pass the man and grabbed Kagome. "¡Él no está muerto!"

As she was being shook, Kagome slapped her. "I don't know Spanish!" Realizing what she did Kagome let go of her. "Sorry...but you did shoot me..."

"Realmente..." Cosima stood up hands on her temples. "I was not told. I need him."

"For what? I didn't even know he was a doctor." Kagome said. Though she watched the woman leave the house mumbling to herself angrily.

Kaede went to sit next to Kagome and check her shoulder. The wound nearly gone but a scar would be left behind. "Kagome?"

The young priestess in training sighed. "I honestly don't know what's going on. How she got here. We just had some peace not too long ago after dealing with the demon Kikyo had sealed. Now this." Kagome rubbed her shoulder. She looked at Inuyasha. She was glad he stayed down. They didn't need his temper making it worst.

"Your friend?"

Kagome shrugged. "I only met her once. Then after that...she vanished. No one at school seen her." She paused. "Where are the kids?"

"Sango had taken them to my home before this mess. They didn't need to see what was happening." Kagome nodded in agreement. "Is thus someone to be trusted?"

"I can't say. I don't know Kaede." Kagome answered slowly.

Night had began to settled and Cosima was sitting underneath a tree. Her computer on and scanning through what files she had. Even some files she copied without permission. "There is nothing here...about a death." She mumbled. The last known information was that he left the company to care for a sick relative. It mentions his pregnant wife and his five year old daughter. Father and mother. No deaths.

Going through it Cosima stopped. There was a photo in the file. A picture of the Japanese doctor and a young girl. Despite the girls' condition, she smiled. She had needles and tubes in her arms and a breathing mask. Cosima frowned and her finger tips touched the screen. She exited the files and cut the computer off. She leaned back against the tree closing her eyes.

This couldn't be happening. Cosima gripped the small black equipment in her hand. How is thus even possible. Is it another test? No...they wouldn't spend this much money testing her. And the other demons...even the half breed. No...they couldn't be part of it. No demon would work with them. Except her. But she had her reasons.

Even if those reasons meant her death in the end...that was all she needed.

•°•°•

Smell of fish. Smoke. Burning plants. That scent filled her nose. Cosima opened her eyes a large blanket on her body and a fire cracking. She looked up and yawned. Early morning, dawn had barely broken. Cosima stretched. "Magic fire?" She said to herself.

"No. Just a normal one." Said a voice from behind. Cosima jumped and looked. A girl carrying herbs and more fish walked in front of her to the fire. Sticking a fish through the stick and position it to cook over the fire. The girl then went back to Cosima with the herbs. "Here. This one helps with stress."

Cosima looked at the girl with the one side ponytail. "No." She said and leaned back against the tree. Hugging the blanket.

"Oh I get it. It's okay, I'm use to caring for the silent strong type." She said so cheerfully and went to check on then other fish. Then the girl began talking about what she learned from Kaede.

Cosima grunted after a few minutes. "Hija!"

The girl looked over. "Hi-ja? No. My name is Rin." She smiled.

Cosima glanced."No. That's not what I meant." She huffed. Cosima stood up and began to walk. Rin grabbed the four fishes and put out the fire. "Wait!"Cosima looked. "We can help."

"You don't know any."

Run stared at her. Figuring what she meant. "We can still help."

They walked village. "How do you know I want help? I don't...I'm just saying."

Rin thought about it. "It's okay to be scared and alone. I used to be alone then I met all my friends. They're my family now."

"Great. Want a cookie?" Cosima said sarcastically. She was stopped when Run walked in front of her. "Que?"

"Que?" Run raised a brow.

"It means 'what' in Spanish." Cosima put her hands on her hips.

Run was quiet. "Spanish? ...what's a Priscilla?" She asked. When she noticed Cosima quiet but shocked reaction she corrected herself. "Or...is it who...is Priscilla?" She spoke quietly.

"None of your business, hija...I mean girl..." She walked passed her. Had she been talking in her sleep? She walked to the house she left from yesterday.

Rin stood there watching her. From that, Rin concluded her thoughts on the woman.

As Cosima walked she seen Kagome with the twins and a young baby boy. The fox demon as well though when she walked in he stood in a protective stance in front of Kagome and the kids.

"Hit me with a toy and I'll snap your tails." She said and sat down on the wooden floor. Shippo looked confused because he only had one tail. The twins went from Kagome to Cosima. Gazing at her arm in 'awe'. Pointing out the colors and shapes.

"The others aren't sure what to make of you. Neither am I. You could've killed me." Kagome said after a few minutes.

"Y...I meant...and? I didn't though." Cosima watched the girls. "I don't care what yous do. How yous thinks. It's not my problem."

"That sounds reall-" Kagome paused when Cosima stared at her. "...that word."

The Latin woman looked at the kids. "Want to sing?" She asked slowly. To which the girls nodded excitedly. Kagome watched quietly. "Okay...just repeat I-"

When the after noon hit. Inuyasha, along with Miroku and Sango, walked in their home to check on Kagome and the children. Though the moment Inuyasha got Cosima's scent he rushed in. Sango and Miroku did as well, but what they saw wasn't what they expected.

"Feliz navidad! Feliz navidad! Feliz navidad!" The twins shouted as soon as they jumped Inuyasha. Which made Kagome laughed.

"Huh?" Sango looked.

"Te...te...how did it go?" Rin asked Cosima. She joined after she fetched the blanket from the tree.

Cosima looked. "Te deseo una feliz Navidad...Del fondo de mi corazón." She spoke it slowly, the four empty sticks with fishbbones laid next to her.

Kagome giggled. "Del fando di mi corazon." She sang. Cosima raised a brow.

The twins kept repeating 'feliz navidad' in Inuyasha's ears. Sango could help but let out a laugh. She always did like it when the girls would play with Inuyasha.

The Latina woman got up and walked outside. Kagome did as well though Inuyasha watched with caution. Standing outside in the mid afternoon Cosima leaned on the house. "I get the feeling...you're not my age." Kagome asked.

"No. I was only st your school to confirm your whereabouts which would confirm your father's. Though you're telling me he is dead and I can't think of a reason why anyone would lie about that."

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. A car accident. My dad and grandma...they both..." She frown. Having barely any memory of them. "Though what did you what?"

"A cure..." She said in a low tone.

Kagome blinked. "Huh?" She paused. "For what? Why? And how woud my dad help?"

Cosima looked at her. "Your father had a cure but he was also the cause of spreading a virus. To be exact he found a way to amplify its effect better than ever. It could do more damage in a few weeks than it could in the last hundred or so years."

"Virus?"

"Of course. The one that's been kept a secret. The genocide of the demonic race." Cosima paused.

Kagome gasp. "That's not possible..."

"Haven't you wondered...if we really are in the past." Which Kagome nodded. Cosima rolled her eyes. "Why there are more demons in the open than our own timeline?'

"I just thought..." Kagome trailed off. She hadn't thought about it that much. The young girl looked at Cosima. "What kind of demon are you?"

"Easy. I'm a succubus." She grinned.


End file.
